


Constellation prize

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Woman on Top, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald takes you out for a romantic dinner. You get a little to drunk and one thing leads to another.</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: Drunk + On the phone</p>
<p>Song Lyrics: Constellation prize by Robin Bengtsson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation prize

Being Oswald`s girlfriend meant a lot of things. It meant dealing with his erratic mood swings, not knowing exactly when it would change. It meant being part of every aspect of his life because he trusted you with every little secret he had. You had gained that trust by loving him unconditionally; you loved every part of him, the dark sides and the light ones that were reserved only for you. But being loved by Oswald meant first and foremost having his total devotion and almost obsessive love. Not that you complained though, his dark jealously when another man just as much as looked at you, was indeed very addictive to you. Because that`s when he took you home and showed you who you really belonged to.

Before Oswald there had only been heartbreak in your life. You had been betrayed and stepped on so many times but when you met Oswald, he saw the real you and loved you for who you were. He had found you at the lowest point of your life, broken by an abusive and cheating man and Oswald took your scattered heart and healed it, made you whole again.

_Listen_  
I should have told you long ago  
That you glisten  
oh more than he will ever know  
If he can’t see what I have always seen  
than something isn’t right  
He hasn’t seen at all  
that you are beautiful 

At first it was hard for you to trust all of Oswald`s affection and words to be true. His tendency to always praise you, tell you how beautiful and wonderful you were made you believe he lied. But slowly he had strengthen your confident in him and when you finally let him inside your walls, you allowed yourself to feel those feelings that he had stirred up inside of you.

_I’m breaking down the wall_  
you’re a star  
But now I’m about to fall  
because you are  
cause you are  
beautiful beautiful babe 

************

Tonight had been another successful night for Oswald and his business, so he had taken you out for dinner to celebrate. He had reserved a table at the most romantic restaurant in Gotham, well that’s what he said, but in fact he had reserved the whole restaurant for just the two of you.  
When you entered the restaurant you were stunned at the sight before you. The room was illuminated by a soft golden light, the golden curtains highlighted the lightning and you didn’t think you could spot a single surface that wasn’t covered in candle lights. One table was beautifully decorated with a white table cloth, the finest china porcelain and shimmering silverware. A smile spread across your face when you saw the yellow tulips on the table, Oswald remembered they were your favourite. You looked at Oswald with a glimmering smile.

“Oz…this…this is beautiful and amazing,” you voice cracked as tears started to swell in your eyes, “you are too good for me,” you whispered.

Oswald took your hand and looked firmly into your eyes, “Don`t ever say that my dear. It`s me who don`t deserve you. You deserve all of this and more, there isn`t enough money in the world to give you what you deserve my dear.”

His words warmed your heart and your body, the blush that rushed across your face showed all the things you couldn`t say in that moment and the kiss you placed on Oswald`s lips proved all your love for him. When the kiss ended, Oswald led you to the table and pulled out the chair for you. Still half blushing and with a shy smile on your lips, you sat down and Oswald motioned for the waiter to come.

The chef had prepared a three course meal and you were enjoying the chocolate dessert, when Oswald started showering you with gifts to remind you of how much he loved you.

“Please Oswald…this really isn`t necessary,” you said shyly as he placed the diamond bracelet around your wrist, his eagerness to praise you brought a pink shade to your cheeks.

“Yes, yes it is my dove,” he assured you, “You are the light off my life, you are the one who keeps me sane and you never, not even ones, tried to change me. You accept me for who I am and I love you for it.” His bright blue-green eyes sparkled as he took you hand and placed a soft kiss on your hand.

You smiled happily, “I love you too Oz. You…loved me men when no one else did…” your voice broke and a tear fell down your cheek, “And you saw me when no one else did. You made me believe in love again and believe that I deserve to be loved.”

Oswald gently wiped away your tear with his thumb and placed his hand around your neck, pulling you in for a soft kiss.

“Believe me____, you off all people deserve to be loved and I do…I love you with my entire being.” You smiled at each other again and Oswald continued, “Now…how about we eat up our dessert and have some more wine?”

You nodded and inhaled deeply, pushed away those silly tears, “Yes…that sounds good,” you beamed.

****

Two hours later you were stumbling into the hallway of Oswald`s mansion. The wine had been frequently coming and you didn`t realize until you stood up, just how much you actually been drinking. The ride home in Oswald`s car had been exhilarating. Oswald`s eager, alcohol driven hands had been all over you, driving you mad with his warm touch scorching hot traces over your trembling flesh.

”Mmmm…Oz…that feels good,” you breathed when Oswald´s lips found that special spot right behind your ear, the one he knew made your knees weak. When his hands roughly pulled up your dress over your hips and squeezed the warm flesh on your thighs, it wasn´t just the wine that made you dizzy anymore. You moaned and grinded your ass against him and Oswald groaned in your ear when his clothed erection pressed between your butt cheeks. When his trembling fingers started pulling on your panties, you inhaled quickly and pulled them away.

“S-stop, not here,” you whispered and looked back and forth the hallway of the mansion, you didn`t exactly want any of Oswald`s goons to walk in on the two of you like this.

“Come,” you said with a devilish smile and took his hand. When you led him to his throne room, Oswald chuckled behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, his nose nuzzling your neck as the two off you stumbled forward on tipsy feet.

“You dirty little minx,” he murmured hoarsely into your ear, knowing precisely what you were up to. You giggled when his lips planted soft kisses on your neck and teeth gently nibbled your skin. 

Wriggling out of his grip, you ran on giddy feet to the large wooden door and opened it with your butt, a wicked smile ghosted over your lips as you beckoned with your finger for Oswald to come. Then you closed the door and with a giggle, you hurried over to hide behind his throne. You could hear the creaking noise of the door opening and the low-key sound of Oswald`s shuffling steps as he approached.

“Playing games are we? Cheeky little dove,” he husked as he walked closer to the throne, knowing that there was really no other place to hide.

With heavy breath, you stood with your back against the throne and waited for Oswald to find you and you could hear his steps getting closer. Suddenly they stopped and your breath halted as you waited in expectation for him to grab you. But nothing happened and you frowned, why didn`t he come? You peeked out from your hiding place but you couldn`t see him anywhere. Where the hell did he go?

Carefully you stepped out from your hiding place and searched the room with your eyes. Suddenly you felt arms grab you from behind, locked around your waist and Oswald pulled you down with him on the throne. Squealing in surprise, you wriggled and tried to get lose but he held you firmly in his lap. Oswald`s lips were hot against your skin as he roughly bit down on your neck, creating waves of heat to your quivering cunt. A gasp eluded your parted lips and you grabbed his head to pull him closer to your fervent skin. Oswald smirked into your tender skin as his hands trailed up along your waist to lustfully cup your breast through the soft fabric of your dress. Forcefully he squeezed them in his eager palms, his chest heaved heavily against your back as you leaned your head against his shoulder, your arched back pushing your breast against his touch. The feeling of his greedy hands and the erection that once again pressed against your ass made you grind against his bulge and Oswald grunted.

“P-please my dove…I need to be inside you now,” he pleaded and you smirked at the desperate desire in his raspy voice. You grinded one more time, teasing him deliberately and yet another grunt eluded from his lips. Small giggles from you made Oswald see red and he pushed you up to stand before him. With a curious gaze you looked back at him only to meet his angry glare.

“Fucking tease,” he muttered and started unzipping his pants. You bit down on your lip when he pulled out his throbbing cock, more jolts of heat shot through your body, setting your pussy ablaze. Oswald grabbed forcefully the hem of your dress and pulled it up over your ass, reviling your black lace thong to his hungry eyes. A sudden urge to tease him some more made you lean against the wooden table and stick your bum out to him, wiggling it slowly back and forth as you looked mischievously into his blue-green orbs. They still displayed a deep anger but he could no longer hide the yearning desire that beamed through. You didn`t know exactly what it was that compelled you to behave this way, maybe it was all the wine that the two of you drank earlier that made you lose all your inhibitions.

Suddenly Oswald reared his hand back and slapped you firmly on your ass. You yelped and looked angry back at his smug grin but your body told a different story as your ass bucked out, wanted more of this pleasurable pain. Another smack elicited a moan from you and Oswald smirked at the sound of your sweet tunes, he loved to hear you sing your melody whenever he touched you. Deciding enough was enough, Oswald grabbed your thongs and pulled them down your slim, long legs, you stepped out of them and he tossed them aside.  
“Come here,” he ordered and you turned around. Oswald took of his blazer before he roughly grasped your hips and pulled you closer to him, gestured for you to straddle him and his cock that throbbed proudly against his white shirt. As you straddled his lap, Oswald grabbed his dick and stroked it against your wet tight entrance. Slowly you lowered yourself onto him, impaled your hole with his shaft and Oswald groaned.

“Fuck this!” he husked, grabbed your buttocks and slammed up inside your warmth. You cried out in pain from his harsh motion but it was soon replaced with moans of pleasure. Oswald`s hard and deep thrusts hit that special spot every time and it wouldn`t take long for you to come.

_I’ll take you higher_  
than a star could ever go  
Let’s make fire  
oh now your heart begins to glow  
Maybe I’m just dreaming  
that you let me be your  
constellation prize 

Oswald could feel that spot push against his cock head on every inward thrust and your walls that clenched tighter and tighter around him and he knew he wouldn`t last long. Oswald grabbed your ass harder and guided you down on him, pushing you closer, hitting you to the hilt and you wrapped your arms around his neck for support. As your bodies rocked against each other, you both drew closer to your orgasm and just when your pussy clenched hard around his cock, ready to milk out his every drop, a load ringtone echoed through the moan filled air and you both abruptly stopped.

Fuck!” Oswald grunted.

“Ignore it,” you breathed and started bucking your hips again. Oswald caved and thrusted against you, his hands on your hips, squeezing tight. But the irritating ringtone was insistent, piercing through your moans and finally Oswald had enough. He reached for the phone in the pocket of his blazer and you stopped moving when he picked it up.  
“What!” he yelled angrily into the phone. It was a short pause and then his expression changed completely.

“M-mother,” he stuttered and blushed as he looked up at you with fluttering eyes, his cock still hard inside you “Yes, everything is fine…No, I am not angry…I-I`m just in the middle of some…business.”

You smirked at him when you got the most marvellous idea, had you been sober you would certainly know better than to do this to him, but now your judgement were clouded by your alcohol drained brain. Leaning into him, you whispered in his ear, “Business huh? Is this what you call business?” You grinded against him once and he moaned before he gave you a stern look to warn you, but you only smirked back at him as you grinded once again, bringing forth another moan from his parted lips.

“W-what mother? No…I said everything is fine…” he husked.

Another grind from your hips.

“F-fuck!…No mother! I didn`t curse at you…I-I just really need to go…alright?

Yet another grind and Oswald fluttered his eyes closed, his tongue playing in the corner of his mouth.

“Y-yes I will come and see you tomorrow…Bye mother.” Oswald tossed away the phone and looked angrily into your eyes which looked innocently back at him.  
“That my dove…was a mistake,” he said firmly and roughly pushed you of him and shoved you against the table as he stood up. Suddenly he grabbed your arm and twisted it backwards behind your back and you yelped.

“O-Oswald.”

Oswald only gave you a smug grin as he turned you around, pressed you upper body down on the table and locked both of your arms behind your back with his hand. You gasped for air at the impact and he leaned in to your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. You wringed under his rough hold, equally scared and turned on, even though you know he would never do anything to hurt you. Slowly his hand wandered up your legs, his warm palm leaving hot traces on your skin. It became very difficult to breath and when his fingers found its way to your slit and nestled in between your folds to push inside your wet hole, a loud moan escaped your lips.

“Why so wet my naughty dove? Huh? Do you like it rough my dear?” In one swift movement, Oswald slammed into your slick hole with his pulsating cock and you cried out in pain.

“Ahhh!”

Still holding your arms in a tight grip, Oswald thrusted deep inside you and the pain was soon replaced with pleasure, your moans growing louder with every thrust.

“Yeah, you like that, don`t you my sweet dove. You…love it when I…shove my dick hard…into your starving pussy,” he grunted between thrusts, “Don`t you!”

“YES!” you screamed, “Oh, god yes, harder Oz…faster…please.”

Oswald let go off your arms and held down your head with his hand, pushing it hard against the hard table. His other hand gripped hard on your hip, sure to leave bruises as evidence of him taking you. He slammed in to you, over and over again and grunted loudly. His thrusts became erratic and you felt his cock throb inside you. You knew he was close and you felt you own orgasm build up. Oswald groaned behind you and smacked down his hand on your ass.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” With those words you both came hard, your pussy clenched around his throbbing cock and his cum shot deep inside you. Oswald collapsed on to your back and he slipped out of you, his cum running down your thighs.

“Oz…that was incredible!” you panted and he stood up with a smirk on his lips, his hand slowly caressing you back.

“Then maybe we should get drunk more often.”

Smiling you stood up, turned around and put your arms around his neck, “Or talk on the phone with your mother,” you whispered.

Oswald chuckled, “Oh, you are bad my dove.”

“Yes, but you love it,” you purred.

Oswald smiled as he nuzzled your neck and inhaled your scent. Yes indeed he loved it, very much. You were his bad, sweet little dove and nothing would change that. He would love you forever, until he drew in his very last breath and fell into the everlasting darkness. You were forever and always his constellation prize.


End file.
